


Professor Hades

by GoldenArmoredSif



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hades is a professor, I just like the idea of Hades in tweed, I'm Sorry, Not Beta Read, Persephone takes his class, Sorry Not Sorry, personal kink, slow burn kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenArmoredSif/pseuds/GoldenArmoredSif
Summary: Hades agreed to teach a couple of classes at University of Olympus every Tuesday and Thursday mornings as a way to build a better image for The Underworld.  And since agreeing to it a certain pink goddess has made a big splash in his life and maybe an added benefit is that he might get to see her more? But while Hades is in control of Underworld Inc, is he in control of himself when he is met with the temptation of the warmth of Spring?





	1. First Day Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta reader for this fic and I am dyslexic so its me and auto correct against the wor(L)ds :)

Hades knew he wasn't _ technically _ doing anything wrong. He had taken the opportunity to teach in Olympus at Zeus’ suggestion _ a year _ ago. He thought if he taught a couple of classes, a couple of times a week, it would be a way to improve branding for The Underworld. Letting the younger generation get to know it’s King in a neutral surrounding. Hades would be able to teach about the Underworld and make sure it had the opportunity to be seen in a flattering light, even if he didn't let that prick of a sun go near it. Still he couldn’t feel guilty that he got a rush knowing that he could possibly run into Persephone almost every day now. Hades and Minthe had finally broken off their toxic relationship months ago but he knew the final straw had been him not being able to hide his feelings for Persephone from her. Especially when he could no longer even kiss Minthe without imagining her instead. When he called out ‘Kore’ in his sleep, Minthe left him. Still working as his PA but making sure Hades knew she was spending her nights with Thanatos now. Hades didn't even care, he was fantasizing of running into the pink goddess at school and at work, _ maybe they would start taking lunch together. _ He barely saw her at work, trying to not be rude to Minthe and because she was such a hard worker, having lunch together would be nice. Plus, Hades was actually busy running the Underworld so couldn't make excuses to see her, _ Damn it. _

Hades didn't even know what classes she was taking now that she was entering her second semester, or if it would be anywhere near the building he was teaching in. He knew he had planned his outfit for her once he put it on though. He had bought a sweater to wear over his collared button down, something more casual than a suit jacket but could easily be replaced with one once returning to Underworld Inc. It was navy blue with a pair of pale pink stripes around the v neck. He paired it with a pale blue button down and gray slacks. He knew he gravitated to wearing lighter colors, instead of his basic black and blues, because he wanted her to see lightness in him. He didn’t even know if he would see her, just hoped he would. He knew he should stay away from her, she was nineteen and he was ancient. But, she thought of him as a friend as well, it would be cruel to just cut her off from a friend. She was new to living outside the mortal realm, it wasn't her fault that he couldn't stop thinking of that time Cerberus pushed open the door and he glimpsed her in nothing but her under things ... imagined running his hands up her hosiery and slipping his hands beneath the bands of her garter belt. _ Stop it Hades! _ He thought to himself as he poured himself a cup of coffee into a to go mug and headed to the garage. Hades also pretended that he had not started to drive the Royce more because it had been the car Persephone drove and he liked thinking of her and was sure she would recognize it. 

He pulled into his assigned space in the professors lot, grabbed his brown leather, over the shoulder bag filled with materials for his classes and hurried to the Understudies building. Hades went straight to the lecture hall, he had an office as well, figured the university didn't want to offend one of the Three Kings, but he wanted to be in the room and comfortable before his students started to arrive. He stood behind the podium and waited for the first stream of students to start to come in and asked them to please come get a copy of the syllabus. They all seemed to freeze not knowing that the King himself would be teaching an Underworld History class since the professor's name had not been listed. Hades was focusing on each student as they came up to collect their packet, offering warm smiles to reassure them as they stood in front of him. So when a soft glow of pink to his left suddenly drew his gaze he could stop from exclaiming, “Kore?”

“Professor,” Persephone purred.

“What is a little goddess of spring doing in an Underworld history class?” Hades was taken aback by her presence but he couldn't help the smile spreading across his face. 

Persephone smiled at his use of little goddess, though she knew it would annoy her if anyone else dared to call her that. She always liked the way it sounded when he said it. “Well, Hera herself is having me intern there after classes! And I report to someone very high up, may have heard of him, he is a king ...”

“May have,” Hades chuckled.

“...Well my mother Demeter, believe it or not, did **not **teach me much about the Underworld, and I spend half my time there now so I figured better learn a little bit about my second home before I make a fool of myself again!” Persephone rambled with a smile on her face. 

“Again?” Hades raised an eyebrow at the goddess.

“Again! Though if you don't remember, I am not going to remind you!” Persephone said as she grabbed her syllabus and turned to walk away. Before she took more than four steps she looked over her shoulder at Hades and winked, “later, Professor!” Hades proceeded to stare at her depart, she happily bounded up to the front most row and sat right in the center. When she was settled, Persephone looked back up at Hades whose gaze still strayed to her while saying hello to the other students. 

Once everyone was seated and settled Hades started, “Hello young Olympians! I am Professor Aidoneus Hades, though after this class you will understand why I prefer Hades. I am sure you now understand why the class did not have the professor listed on you class schedules. Wouldn't want anyone signing up just because it's being taught by the King of the Underworld, or dropping out.” The class chuckled and Hades proceeded to going over the syllabus, his teaching style, and the homework structure. He then outlined the timeline the class would be studying in depth before looking down at his watch. “All right that's our hour today. I hope you all have a good understanding of what will be expected and what to expect from this class!” His eyes once again met Persephone’s, “I hope to see you all again!” Hades didn't notice the entire class also stare at Persephone, they assumed that Hades had meant that especially for her. Some decided to keep the class because they looked forward to seeing the King of the Underworld flirt with the Goddess of Spring and vice versa. As the class dispersed into the hallway Persephone lingered at her seat for a moment alone with Hades. Once they were Hades looked up from the paperwork he had been shuffling back at her, “Sweetness, aren’t you going to be late for you next class?”

“No, there is 15 minutes between classes and mine is just across the hall!” She smiled slinging her backpack on and coming to stand in front of the podium he was behind. 

“You’re taking more Understudies?” Hades was shocked but deeply pleased that she was taking such an interest in his kingdom. 

“Yeah,” Persephone blushed, “Spring without Sun. Plants of the Underworld. I kinda liked the sound of a class that was a little of what I am and a little of you.” 

Hades had a sudden thought of all the things that could be a little bit him and little bit her, “hmm..um.. That sounds very interesting...I am sure you will be very good at bringing a new perspective to the agriculture of my Kingdom!” _ Oh My Gaia I sound like such an idiot! _

“Well your kingdom had become very important!” Persephone was earnestly blurting the words before she knew what she was saying. She blushed a deep red and stared at the ground in horror. “I mean...um...it's always been important! I mean in my personal life! Not that I have someone personal in my life! All my people are public! Oh Gaia! I mean your kingdom has become more important to me personally!...I like spending my time there…” 

“Kore!” Hades said in a chuckle. He stepped from behind the podium and grabbed her hand. Persephone looked first at their joined hands then up at Hades and smiled back, a crown of blue flowers sprouting in her hair. “Little goddess you need to breath! I understand what you are saying. Spring hold much more meaning to me after making your acquaintance.” 

“It does!?” Persephone squeezed Hades hand a little when she questioned him.

His smile widened, “Of course it’s one thing to admire art, another to see the artist within it!”

“Thank you...Well I better get to class before my hair grows another meter in embarrassment!” Hades reluctantly let go of the pink hand he held, giving her what he hoped was his most charming smile. Once again he watched her as she walked away from him.

As she was about to open the door to exit the lecture hall Hades called out, “Kore!”

“Yeah?” She looked back a little confused. 

“Um..I...I wa-was wondering when you take lunch?” He groaned internally at his stammer.

“I have a break from classes from 12:30 to 2 on Tuesdays. Why?”

“My last class ends at 12:15. Maybe we could eat together before I head back to Underworld Inc for the day?” Hades asked looking down not daring to look her in the eyes for her answer as he twisted the cap of a pen around the barrel. 

“I would love to!! I will be at the Mortal Studies building, meet me out front?”

“Yes! Ok! I will see you there!” Hades smiled as Persephone left the room just to cross the hallway into the neighboring lecture hall. 

His next lecture was a two hours on Theory of Shades, He had gone over the same type of intro as he had in the last class but with the extra hour had gone into actually teaching as well. Hades felt like he had hit his grove until he saw a little pink goddess smile through the little window on the door. Once she saw that he saw her, she waved bye and left for her next class. _ I am going to love teaching! _Hades thought as his gaze lingered where she had been. 


	2. Lunch That is Defiantly Not a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't mean to go so long between chapters but my friend got married and I was in the wedding so life took me away from my very limited writing time! Hopefully will be quicker to get Chapter 3 up  
~~~~~~~~

Hades stood in front of the Mortal Studies building, hands in his trouser pockets and trying not to pace. He didn’t want Persephone to see how nervous he was to take her out on a lunch date, _ not that this was a date! Just two friends getting lunch and catching up. Nothing to be nervous about! _

“Hades!” Persephone’s joyous voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Hades turned so see her bounding down the stairs that led to the building’s entrance, a warm, bright, smile spreading across her face. Stomach fluttering as he thought about how happy she seemed to see him, Hades returned a bright smile at the pink goddess. She kept her hurried pace until she stood in front of Hades bouncing on her toes with excitement. “Hello Professor!” 

Hades blushed at the way she said ‘Professor’, sounding coated with more intimacy than the title should hold. “Hello Sweetness, How was the rest of you classes today?” He offered her an elbow as his hands were still in his pocket.

“I am excited about this semester!” Persephone admitted as she took Hades arm. She chattered on about her schedule as Hades grinned down at her and lead them to his car. “I have a free day on Mondays! Understudies on Tuesdays and Thursdays! Mortal Studies Tuesdays and Wednesdays and on Friday I am in Olympian's Halls for the morning! Tuesdays are my latest day and I am done by 3! So that means I can do 4 to 7 on Tuesdays and 2 to 7 Wednesday through Friday at Underworld Inc so I am over my 15 hour minimum and get to keep Monday as a study day!”

“You sound like you will be extraordinarily busy this semester…” Hades tried to keep his disappointment out of his voice. _ With her so busy how will I find time to woo her... I mean be her friend! _

“Well not so busy as last semester...No Goddess of Eternal Maidenhood meetings now that I have officially dropped out.” Persephone's voice became less cheery and her gaze seemed more forlorn to Hades. Whatever happened in her two week disappearance last month, Hades knew she went to a lot of trouble to keep it quiet. Even as a King he couldn’t get any information about her whereabouts or what had happened. But at the end of the two weeks, he found out she was living in Eros’ vacant apartment and had exchanged her GOEM scholarship for a Future of the Cosmos scholarship backed by Hera. A scholarship that had not existed before Hera had Persephone’s intern file updated and Persephone’s returned to Underworld Inc. Hades had not had the opportunity to ask her in private what had happened. 

As they reached Hades car he plucked up the courage to say it out loud, “You never told anyone why you dropped out.” _ You never told me why or where you were, I missed you… _ Hades followed her lead as she sat in the car and once they were both sitting and the door was shut he kicked himself for asking. She was visibly upset and the question seemed to still her every thought. He went to start the car but that’s when she spoke.

“Something happened when I first came to Olympus, that I had to deal with in my own time. Once I did, I realized that I was letting everyone else dictate how I was going to live the rest of my life. The two weeks I was gone I was taking my life in my own hands for the first time and I refused to give it back. Luckily, Hera agreed with me and Aphrodite likes my roses. Hera offered me a personal scholarship and I tend Aphrodite's gardens in payment for using Eros’s old apartment.” Hades had been frozen in his tracks, watching her stare out the windshield as she spoke. He saw the tears welling up in her eyes as she let him have this sliver of information. Persephone had tried to smile when she mentioned the roses but it just made a tear roll down her cheek.

He reached out and swiped it away with his thumb before letting his palm rest upon her cheek, he waited until Persephone looked at him. “If you ever need to talk about it, or need help forgetting about it, I am always here for you. You know that right?” Hades voice was low, only slightly above a whisper, but he tried to put all the things he would like to say in his tone. _ I missed you and I don't want you to leave again. I would do anything to help you stay if that's what you want. _

The look she gave him, her eyes wide and piercing, called out for Hades to kiss her but he thought it was just his imagination. “I do know Hades, I do.” 

Hades let his hand stroke her cheek as he whispered, “good”. His hand lingered for a moment before he broke the spell that seemed to be binding them to the moment. With a loud sigh he turned back to starting the engine of the car. “So what would you like for lunch?”

“Well I am a Uni student so I would be excited for anything besides pizza or instant noodles!” Persephone had returned to her bubbly self in an instant. 

“Sushi?” Hades offered. 

“What's sushi?” Persephone tilted her head and slowed down around the new word.

“Definitely sushi! I keep forgetting that you lived in the mortal realm for most of your life and with Artemis for the last half year. I am personally making it my task to show you a wider range of cuisine that grain and dorm food!” Hades said it jokingly as he threw the Royce into gear and started speeding towards the only sushi restaurant in Olympus worth going too. In reality he hoped she would hold him to it.

Being one of the Three Kings allowed Hades to some special perks, like a private entrance and a booth saved for members of the royal family even if they don't have a reservation. Once they were settled he ordered for them both since she didn't know where to start, and even got them a glass of sake to share. Hades even taught Persephone how to use chopsticks, pretending that he wasn't giddy at getting to hold her hands so much. Hades enjoyed explaining the different flavors to expect and even some history of the different rolls he knew. He was nervous about talking to much but Persephone kept encouraging him to continue.

“Is this the first time teaching at the university?” Persephone suddenly asked.

“At the university, yes. I am ancient however and education had changed dramatically in my years. We used to hold what would be considered the equivalent of lectures on the cosmos in the beginning but I have mostly done on-the-job training since then. Why do you ask?” 

“You seem to really like it and you are good at it!” Persephone grinned at Hades.

“Well thank you but I will want a follow up when you have listened to more than one class. If you choose to continue taking my class that is.” Hades rushed out the last portion, hoping she didn't hear the underlying message, begging her to stay in his class. 

Persephone nearly jumped across the booth grabbing Hades hands, “of course I am staying in your class! I am so excited to learn from you and spend time with you!”

“I don't know if its considered time spent together if I am the only one talking, and there are 30 other students there.” Hades chuckled.

“Oh don't worry Professor! I am a very active student, discussions, homework, and I think I might have to take advantage of your office hours!” Persephone grinned up at Hades completely unaware of the list of things he was listing in his head that he would do to her inside his office that had nothing to do with the history of The Underworld. “Plus we have this whole culinary class now..”

“What?” Hades had been a little distracted by his thoughts, and the fact that she was still holding his hands, but had perked up at culinary class. _ She is going to hold me to it! _

“I would like to get to know more foods than grain and pizza, Hades. So I figured if you are ok with it we could actually make this a thing? When I can afford it anyway and you aren't too busy!” Persephone smile at him hopefully.

“Well I only teach Tuesday and Thursday mornings…” Hades started in. 

“I can do those! I am done by 12:30 on Thursdays!” Persephone squeezed Hades hands tighter.

“I am done by 12:15 both days.”

“So Tuesdays and Thursdays! When I can afford it!”

“Tuesdays and Thursdays, and I will _ always _ pay!” Hades leaned in a little raising an eyebrow to show that he was serious about the last part.

“Hades I can't let you pay for me all the time!” Persephone took the challenge and leaned in to jokingly yell back at him. 

“Yes you can, I am a king! And what kind of king would I be if I didn't feed the Goddess of Spring while she is an ambassador to my Kingdom!”

“I am an intern not an ambassador Hades!”

“I don't know… an ambassador helps build better relationships between two regions and I have had a much higher opinion of Olympus since you came...I think I just pay you to be my ambassador!” Hades gave Persephone what he hoped would be a charming smile as his thumbs strokes the small pink hand they were holding.

“You will come up with different reasons if I argue this, won't you?” Persephone sighed.

“Yes!” Hades declared triumphantly.

“Well then I will have to find a way to pay you back….how are your gardens?”

_ I would pay for a thousand meals if it means I get to hold you hands, millions if I can kiss you, just once. _“Mossy, self sufficient, barely existent.”

Persephone tilted her head in thought. “I could tutor you in chess!” Persephone laughed. Hades was about to give her a sarcastic rebuttal when the waiter came over with their check. Noticing the waiter looking at their conjoined hands they both realized they had never let go. In an instant they both sat back in their own side of the booth and put their hands in their laps as the check was left on the table. 

“We can pin the possible tutoring in chess,” Hades chuckled as he put money in the server book. Persephone blushed when he offered her a hand to help her out of the booth and kept holding it as they left, he didn't let go until he was opening the car door for her. Hades allowed Persephone to pick music as they headed back and while the upbeat pop wasn't his normal preference he enjoyed watching her smile and sing along. As they neared the university Hades asked, “Am I dropping you back off at the Mortal Studies building?”

“Yes, please!” She beamed up at Hades. Once they reached the building Hades parked in a small ally next to the building. He went to get out to open her door for her but she put a hand on his arm, “I can get out on my own but I appreciate the gesture!”

Hades chucked, “Ok,” Grabbing her back pack from the back seat and putting it up in her lap, “at least let my long limbs help you with your bag then.”

Persephone grinned as she took the bag from Hades, “Thank you!”

“No problem, have a good last class!”

“I will!” Persephone leaned up and over and kissed Hades on the cheek, “Thanks for lunch! Later, Professor!”

She was already out the car and closing the door before Hades regained his thoughts and shouted back, “Bye Kore!” She wiggled her fingers in goodbye once the door was shut and started towards the building. Hades watched they sway of her hips in her jeans. He couldn't stop the blush spreading across his face when she turned around and caught him staring, but she smiled and waved at him again. He waited until she was in the building and pulled back onto the main road. _ I wonder if I will get a kiss every time I take her to lunch? _ _ Doesn’t matter I will take her just to see her happy smile of experiencing something new. _


	3. texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades gets jealous of someones flower crown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a mini chapter of fluff to get me back into the grove of writing again. Hopefully I won't float away again.

Hades spent Tuesday in bliss after having lunch with Persephone, he charged through his daily duties with new vigor once he was back at Underworld Inc. Hectate kept smiling at him knowingly but he did not care. He went home still smiling and his nightly routine didn't seem so lonely tonight. Even with Cerberus not being there, he had not been at the gate when Hades left work. Once he was ready for bed he figured Cerberus might need reminding to come back, so he let out a godly whistle. Only Cerberus would be able to hear it and would be able to from any distance or realm. Hades stood at the open front door for his companion, only taking a couple moments for the large 3 headed dog to appear in the distance. Once he was closer to home he returned to his more compact great dane shape. That's when Hades noticed the crown of white carnations adorning his head. _ So that's where you have been! I would have stayed with her too. _ Hades went to his bed and Cerberus followed laying his head onto his masters chest once he was settled. _ Pure and Innocent love… that's what this flower means. _ Hades pondered what possibly could have moved the Goddess of Spring to adorn his gate keeper with the flowers. He went to touch a flower but Cerberus picked his head up, stilling the King with a look that clearly stated, ‘get you own’. He couldn't help but laugh, “Alright I wont touch your crown, she gave it to you, you can keep it.” He patted Cerberus’s side and closed his eyes for the night. Dreams of Persephone's laugh and smile floating him through pleasant slumber. 

The next morning left him just as cheerful, laughing a Cerberus who still insisted on wearing his flower crown as they headed to work. He tried to not take offence at the employees who seemed shocked to see a smile across his face for a second day in a row. Minthe seemed to be confused and then angry at his mood but he took Hecate's advice and ignored her cutting tone. His work kept him mostly in his office so he never got the opportunity to try and steal a moment with Persephone but was elated to see that she texted him a picture. It was of her next to Cerberus as she crossed the gate to the Underworld. 

Nice to see that the good-est boy likes my flowers!

Hades stared at the photo, admiring the bright smile she wore as the Cerberus's middle head swiped its massive tongue across her face. The white flower crown looking like a small dot in his giant form. 

**Likes them! He wouldn't even let me look at them because he thought I might take them. He adores them.**

AWWWWW <3 <3

**The other dogs are jealous, especially Fudge! She loves to be pretty.**

Even Cordon Bleu?? Fudge DEFINITELY needs one!

**Well maybe Cordon Bleu was the best at hiding their jealousy.**

Well I will have to come over to make some for them because I don't think Cerberus will be willing to share if I had him deliver.

**You welcome anytime!**

_ Your welcome all the time _ ** _, _ ** Hades could already see her lounging on his couch flowers petals in her hair and placing little crowns upon his adoring pack of dogs. He didn’t understand why they all took to her so easily but he related to the unreasonable draw of her presence. 

<3 <3 <3 soon! Tell the puppies I promise!

**I will.**

Hades looked at the little hearts she sent and pretended that they were for him. Jealous of his dogs again but in his defense they get to worship her openly while he had to hold his breath with every smile. He might just let it slip how much he loved her if dared to let air pass by his vocal cords when she looked at him like that. 


	4. I am an upstanding citizen as long as the love of my life doesn't wear a mini skirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO its been months, but my mental health is a little better and I have had some clear days so I wrote a chapter quick and I am hoping to get a couple more out before I succumb to just existing again.  
Still no beta because I move while my brain lets me  
Still Dyslexic AF
> 
> Hopefully this is angst enough to make sense to go to some lemony stuff because I think I might want some lemony stuff while I am back to thriving for a bit lol  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hades was overjoyed that today was Thursday. His second day of teaching, his second lunch with Persephone….  _ Where should I take her today???  _ That was a bridge to cross at 12:30 but he did make sure to straighten the diamond clip that held his navy blue tie in place. If you had a good eye, or got too close, you might notice that the diamonds were actually slightly pink. Hades had found them in his hand after Persephone had kissed him on the cheek and couldn't bare to just hide them away. Luckily being a king and god of wealth gave him access to a person jeweler who worked fast. The next day he had been given back the tie clip. It was his secret way to declare his intentions with Persephone even if his words could not.  _ Not that he was intending anything…  _

_ _

Hades was thinking that the drive to Olympus seemed more beautiful and less dreadful when he didn’t have to go to see his brother. Zeus was energy zapping even for an immortal. Getting to go teach instead of going to brunch was a positive experience for Hades in Olympus. He arrives early once again taking his shoulder bag and heading straight to the lecture hall. Setting up his laptop to connect to the wireless projector in the classroom was more difficult than originally thought by the king so he did not hear the door open. 

"Hello Professor!" Her cheery voice was all Hades needed to identify the young goddess. Looking up to greet her in return he was so struck by her beauty that he was rendered immobile. Her black silk blouse was tailored to her perfectly and was tucked into a tight burgundy corduroy mini skirt. That alone could have done him in but she also decided to pair it with black nylons and kitten heels. Her dark attire contrasted her pink skin making it look even more luminous. Persephone's curly hair was cut at her chin today, accentuating her smile. Hades had stared at her in silence the entire time she descended to the front of the room. "Hades, are you all right?" Persephone giggled. 

"no…" he breathed out before he came back to his senses and cleared his throat. "Yes I am fine. Just lost in thought I guess," Hades rushed with a smile. 

Persephone returned his smile with a mischievous grin, "what were you thinking about Professor?"

_ How unbelievably beautiful you are in dark colors and wondering if my dark blue hands would have the same effect if I were to place them upon you... though I hadn't exactly got to where…… _ "oh, just today's lesson," he lied.

"Really your face looked like it was thinking of something else entirely. Maybe...." Persephone stopped when the door opened loudly and other students started to enter the hall. "Oh well, that's my que to take my spot before some steals the best seat!" 

Persephone gave Hades a wink before quickly making her way to the middle of the front row. Hades took to greeting the other students as Persephone settled herself. Not wanting the other students to resent Persephone by being the only one he knew by name. As the class settled in he gave her one more smile before attending to the lesson and dimming the lights.

Hades projected artist renderings of how the Underworld looked in its early days. Detailing how the Underworld was formed to be and the people who joined him in the beginning. The class was silent but engrossed by the lecture and the dark beauty portrayed in the images. The hour flew by and when he dismissed class they were multiple groans of disappointment. Hades returned the lights to their normal state and began to prepare for the next lesson when he looked up to see one student remained again. "Any notes for me Kore?" Hades asked in jest. 

Persephone answered softly. "It was so beautiful. I mean it is still beautiful, just in a different way. The darkness, everyone acts like it was so bleak and cold in the stories of the beginning. But it was just a blank canvas, dark because it makes you work to see it's worth. You did and brought your own light to it without pushing away the beauty of the darkness. Your kingdom looks like hope and refuge."

Hades was doing his best to not throw himself down and bow at her feet to worship her then and there, begging her to be his queen and wife. He settled with not holding in his thoughts for this one moment. "You are the first person to ever tell me they see the hope in my kingdom without me telling them that's what I saw first. It means a great deal to me that you said it. That you said it to me directly moves me even more." Hades walked over to the front of Persephone's desk and took her hand, "thank you," he whispered before bending at the hip and pressing a small kiss on her knuckles. 

"Hades, I need to tell you.." Persephone stopped as the door opened and students from his next class trickled in. "We are still doing lunch today?" She asked Hades in haste as she gathered up her things.

"Of course! Meet me in my office?" He smiled down at her.

"Perfect, see you after classes!" Persephone rushed out to her next class but still looked back to smile at him as she opened the door. 

Hades next class went good as well and he was smiling as he strode to the elevator and rode it up to his 5th floor office. Walking in he realized they did give him quite a big office but it was very beige in color.  _ Boring, got to fix that.  _ He sat down at his desk and decided that it would be a good idea to post some kind of office hours outside his door. He settled that he would have office time an hour before his classes started since he was up early anyway and he didn't want to make trips to Olympus unnecessarily. He added it to his online schedule and was trying to find an inviting font when there was a knock at the door. “Come in!” Hades smiled as Persephone peeked her head around the door before fully entering and closing the door behind her.

“Hello, Professor!” She smiled down at Hades as she made her way over, putting her backpack in the chair at the front and choosing to seat herself next to him on the corner of the desk. 

“I am just finishing up and then we can head to lunch!” Hades turned to look at her. Noticing how her mini skirt rose up as she had sat revealing the end of her black hosiery and the clips of her garter. Mouth dry, Hades eyes glowed crimson before he could make them return to the computer. He knew she noticed when he heard a stifled giggle.  _ Oh great, she thinks I am so old it’s amusing when she catches me ogling her! _

“Need any help Hades?” Her words seemed tantalizing drawn out.

“Just trying to pick an inviting font..” He had turned to look at Persephone but she had leaned over to look at the computer at the same time resulting in Hades eyes being level with a part of the goddess he had guiltily imagined in detail in his dreams. He swallowed heavily before snapping his head up. “S-s-sorry Kore!” 

Persephone smiled as she sat back up “Nothing to be sorry for!” She crossed her legs slowly and Hades wondered if she knew what she was doing as her skirt rode up even further showing more of her bare thigh and garter straps. “I like that font!”

“O-k-kay… I will just p-p-print this out and then we can head to lunch.” He cleared his throat again and turned back to the computer. Persephone jumped from the desk to take the paper from the printed and went to hang it up outside the door. When she found it suitably centered on the clip to the right of the door she took a step back with her hands on her hips.

Persephone smiled at Hades who had come to watch her and lean against the door frame. “Looks good Professor!” Hades moved slightly for her as she went back into his office and started shutting the door. “Oh I am just grabbing my bag, unless you need to shut the door for us for some other plans Hades?” 

The smile she shot Hades seem smoldering and suggestive to him, launching him into inner turmoil. 

_Is she trying to seduce me? I am already seduced! No...she can't ...she wouldn't be interested in an old man like me? Right?? _**_No you gross old man she is 20 why would she flirt with you? _**_Well, I mean I could flirt a little back and see what happens right? _**_Embarrassment!! _**_But she is flirting first! _**_She is just being friendly! _**_Those eyes are looking a little bit more than friendly, Hecate had never looked at me like that! _**_Like what old man? _**_Like she could eat me alive and I would enjoy every minute of it! _**_Oh yeah we would love that. _**_ We are an upstanding citizen if she shoots us down we can take it. _**_Have you seen that mini skirt?_** _It doesn’t matter what she wears we respect her and her decisions no matter what! _**_Yea but that mini skirt will make it hurt more. _**_True or she might let us spend some quality time with it down the road…_**_okay against our BETTER judgment you have permission to flirt...RESPECTFULLY. _**

Hades returned to the moment to see Persephone grinning up at him, seated at the arm of the chair. “Kore, I only had lunch planned but if you need other arrangements from me I am more than happy to help.”

Persephone blushed but held her ground. “I believe to have deduced that and I am sure I will ask more of you very soon. Eros says I have to be direct with you.”

Hades started to slowly shorten the gap between them. “What would Eros know about my directness, Sweetness.”

“Nothing about your  _ directness _ only that I need to be so.” Persephone leaned her neck even further up to look at Hades now that he stood nearly and inch in front of her. 

Hades reached out to place a hand against her neck and ran his thumb across her jawline. “And what do you want to be direct about my little goddess?” 

He saw Persephone's eyes flutter for a second before she stood up and put her hands on his chest. “For now, lunch.” Persephone pushed Hades back so that she could turn around and grab her bag from the chair. Smiling as she heard Hades soft chuckle as she walked past him and out the door. Hades followed the pink goddess hoping no one noticed him staring at her corduroy covered backside. 


	5. An experience

Hades could not help but grin as he lead Persephone to his car. She slid her arm into his and just smiled at him when he looked down at her with a curious glance. Persephone didn't let go until they reached his car, even though there were plenty of heads turning as they walked. Hades smiled as she took the hand he offered as balance while she slid into the passenger seat. Once he had started the car Persephone asked “So what kind of fine cuisine will you be introducing me to today?” 

“I was thinking maybe Thai? Hecate tells me there is a wonderful place just a few blocks from the border that I should try but they don't deliver so I haven't had reason yet.”

“Don't you ever just go out to be out?”

Hades smiled, “It's a little hard as a king to just go out on my own. Thai food is aromatic and full of spices and very diverse in the vegetarian options so I thought you would appreciate it as The Spring Goddess” 

“Mmmmm, Sounds good to me!” Persephone smiles up at Hades as he started to leave the parking lot of Olympus University. “So how are your other classes going?”

“Well, I think. Though it seems that it will still be a while before some of the students are not afraid of me and my status.”

“What? They don’t hand out with Kings everyday?” Persephone teased.

“Well Zeus has his favorites but is still pretty aloof unless it is his latest fling. Poseidon is pretty open with his subjects but they are a little bit of the party wave. Not overly studious, plus the sea has more of a ‘on the job’ training mentality. Then there is me. The King of the Dead doesn't exactly scream welcoming and open for conversation as far as titles go.” 

“I think you are welcoming, very welcoming.” Persephone smiled up at Hades and gave his arm a quick pet to emphasis her statement.

Hades blushed, “well that is just for you, Sweetness.”

“Oh I am special?” She smiled.

Hades gave her what he hoped was his most charming smile. “Very much so my little goddess.” 

“Professor, I think you are becoming accustomed to calling me ‘your little goddess’.” Persephone drug it out, making it sound much more sensual then he had said it. 

“Well you gave me a nickname!” Hades declared in his defense. 

“Professor isn’t a nickname! It’s part of you title now!” 

“Well maybe ‘my little goddess’ is now your title…if that is alright with you?” Hades carefully stated his words so she knew it was optional if she did opposed to it. 

“Persephone, Goddess or Spring, ex Goddess of Eternal Maidenhood, and Hades special little goddess.” Persephone met Hades eyes for a second as he glanced at her before he returned his view to the road. “I guess as long as it's you. I feel a king, such as yourself, knows a little goddess can still hold much power.” 

Hades was pulling into the restaurant lot so he parked before answering. Leaning into Persephone like he was going to kiss her before whispering, “I am well aware of your power Kore Persephone.” Hades was out the car and opening the passenger door before Persephone realized he was not going to kiss her. _ I think she wants me to kiss her?! _Hades thought as he offered Persephone his hand to step out of the car. Taking a leap of faith he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her hand for the second time today. He kept his hand in hers and they headed into the restaurant. 

Hades was worried from the moment they walked into the restaurant. _ Well they are trying to be authentic but floor seating could pose a problem to her skirt. _ Persephone must have gotten to that conundrum too as the waiter left them at their small legged table.

“Hades I will need to sit down first and I need you to turn around.” Hades nodded and stood behind her in the hopes of blocking any views that might happen. He heard a small squeak and glanced back for a second to see her pushing her skirt back down. He quickly looked away with the memory of her matching burgundy lady things. “Ok, Hades I am settled.” She ended up sitting with her knees to the side and ankles crossed. Hades eyes landed on the lace of her thigh highs sticking out from under her skirt. Persephone smiled knowingly and pretended to be adjusting the band, running her fingers under the lace. She looked back up at Hades clearing her throat. “Hades are you going to sit down?”

He met her eyes blushing, “Yup just..lost in thought again.” Hades sat at Persephone’s right 

“Sure. Maybe lace trimmed thoughts?”

“What?”

“Nothing! So why are we sitting on the floor.”

“Traditional way I believe, I think they are going for the experience.”

“Well it is quite cozy excluding trying to figure out how to sit down in a mini skirt.” Persephone laughed and snuggled into Hades side.

“Well I am not sure a mini skirt is a part of traditional attire so might not of been something they thought out.” Hades joked back to her.

They ended up getting a delicious soup, that Persephone was delighted to find was coconut based and so different from the types of soups she had before. Also, many different styles of vegan curry and array of other small dishes that Hades ordered just for her to try out. She was even more delighted to find out that that Hades did mean to share everything, often feeding her off his fork or spoon. 

“Oh that is delicious!” Persephone exclaimed after Hades had given her a bite of Pad Phuk Tong. 

“I am glad you like it!”

“Its very tasty and a goddess could get used to getting fed by a king.” Persephone winked at Hades. 

“Well I hope my status allows for a more heightened dining experience.” Hades teased.

“Very much so.” Persephone smiled over at him as she spoke. Hades was getting confident the more Persephone flirted with him. Her soft giggles and the way she looked through her lashes at him made him certain she was trying to convey her own interest in him. But he didn’t want to push it to far unless she was just flirtatious by nature. At the end of the meal Hades stood up first and offered his hand to Persephone, averting his eyes as she stood up. “You are always such the gentleman Hades.”

“I don't think everyone would agree with you.” he laughed as they walked back to the car. He went to open the car door for her but Persephone leaned her back against it. 

“Well they are wrong. I know you are, Hades, for I have been trying very hard to make you ungentlemanly today.” She was not meeting the intense look Hades was giving her, feigning interest in his tie. 

“Sweetness, why would you want me to be ungentlemanly with you?” His voice was horse with restrained need. _ Is this it, are all my dreams coming true? _

“Well I am a little shy to ask for what I want from you..”

“What do you want from me, Kore?”

“For now, I would settle for a kiss.” Hades breathed in sharply before taking another slow breath.

“I think I can oblige on that subject.” He whispered as he slowly lowered his lips to hers. Offering the sweetest of light pecks across the lips he had dreamed of devouring for so long.

As he tried to pull away Persephone wrapped her arms behind his head. “Oh Professor, I believe you can do better than that!” She pulled him back to her and their lips met again but with more urgency this time around. Hades, willing to meet her demands sunk into his desires. Running his tongue across her bottom lip and taking the entry he gained when she let out a little gasp. Persephone, ever the dedicated student, massaged his exploring tongue with her own. The whine she let out when she thought Hades was once again retreating turned into a moan as he nibbled her lower lip. She sought dominance the next round desperate to repay the need Hades had built up with her. His hands found their way to one in her hair and one at her hip, pulling her flush to him at every angle. 

When they finally pulled apart to catch their breaths Hades places his forehead to hers. Persephone smile was even larger with her freshly kissed lips. “Well Professor, that sure was an experience!” Hades laughed and returned his hand to behind her head so he could experience her kisses again.


	6. Cuties in a Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a mini chapter for now.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hades, we are going to be late for work..” Persephone breathed upon his lips before pressing them together again.

“Shhhhh.. Don't tell the boss,” Hades giggled in between smooches.

“Hades! I don't want to get in trouble with Hecate!” She giggled.

“Shit! Me either. I guess we'd better stop.” He said this as he sunk down to kiss her again. This time when he pulled away he brought Persephone with him. Pulling her away from the car so that he could open the door. Persephone, while looking a little disappointed that the mavuvor did not lead to more kissing, smiled up at Hades as she sat in the passenger seat. Hades couldn’t help but smile at the disheveled state of her hair as he settled into the car. Smiling at the blue flowers scattered within her curls, he couldn’t stop the words before they left his mouth. “You are the most extraordinary goddess the fates have ever blessed me in meeting.”

Persephone blushed and smirked up at him, “I think you are just on a kissing high.”

“I could be, but I have thought you extraordinary since I first saw you at the Pantheon.” Hades couldn't help the serious tone that came to his voice, he was afraid it was going to push her to a level that she was not ready for. _ You cannot declare your undying love for her now! You haven't been on an official date and her wanting to make out with a king does not mean she wants to move in, you absolute knob! _

“You saw me at the Pantheon before I was drunk and in your backseat?” Persephone asked.

Hades face grew fearful. “I may have been the reason Aphriditie pulled that prank on you….”

“Eros alluded to her being jealous of me when he came to apologize for his role in the prank but he never told me why… is there something going on with you and Aphridite?” Persphone looked sullen. 

“Oh good Giah NO! No no no. There is nothing between us and there never was!” Hades grabbed her hand. 

“Then what?” Persepnone was looking at him with those big, round, curious eyes that pierce his heart every time. 

“I wasn't kidding, what I told you the next morning. She overheard me tell Zeus and Poseidon that I thought your beauty put hers to shame.” Hades looked down ashamed.

“Why would you compare two goddess’ Hades? I feel like that is asking for trouble.”

Hades cringed at how much of his true feelings would come to light once she put it all together. That his every thought had been with her since he first looked at her, his every dream with her from their first conversation. How enamored he had become with her, with every interaction proving that she was more and more the type of women he would love to love him back. Her thoughtfulness and kindness, her dedication and work ethic, her aura glowed with goodness he had never seen before and he knew deep down he should push her away. He respected her decisions though, and if for now it was him, he would be the best him her could be. “She has always been the highest standard of beauty in all of the kingdoms. The stick in which all other women have measured themselves and she enjoys that most come up short. I was just overly enthusiastic, and drunkenly adamant, that I found you to be the most beautiful being I had ever had the luck to gaze upon.”

Persephone took pity on the king who held her hand and tried to return the flirtation back to their conversation. “So you are admitting you liked the way I looked before my choice of skirt today?” She asked with a wink. 

“Very much so. Though your choice of outfit today did render me imboile when you first walked into class today. ” Hades smiled at her, thankful for her returning the laughter to the conversation.

“I knew you weren’t thinking about the lesson!” Persephone giggled. 

“Kore, guarantee that I will most likely be thinking about you if we are in a room together!” _ I have done fuck it up and said to much. AGAIN! Get ahold of yourself you creepy old man! _

What Persephone said next did not help him feel less creepy. “Well kiss me one more time and I won’t make you tell me if you think about me when you are alone.” Hades may have gave her that answer already with the eagerness of which he kissed her again. When finally they parted Persephone whispered, “I can't believe we got to go to work and not kiss for at least a good 5 hours.”

“Is this you telling me you will be coming to find me in my office when you shift is over?”

“This is me telling you, you should come find me once you are done. Because I would like to continue this...conversation.” Persephone flashed what she hoped was a cute smile up at Hades as he started the car.

“Well that sounds like the sooner I get there, the more we can _ talk _later.” Hades never drove to tower one faster. 


	7. Hecate is a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some plot like stuff before some fluff like stuff in the next chapter  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hades, I don't want this to sound mean or like I want to hide what we just did but you are ok with us being just co-workers at work, right?” Persephone nervously smiled up at him. 

“Kore with your work ethic and the newness of our  _ experiences _ I would have been surprised if you wanted to go hand in hand. But I appreciate you communicating your boundaries. Eros would be proud of you!” Hades teased the last bit to make her smile.

“He would be!” Persephone laughed back at him. “These car windows are tinted right?”

Hades barely got out a yes before Persephone was leaping over to him and kissing him madly, and as fast as she went to him, she left. 

“Make sure you fix your hair Professor! I will see you later!” and then she was out of his car, throwing him a wink, before skipping off to Shade Coordinations. 

_ She is the most wondrous creature that ever existed. And she wants to see me again! Tonight! To  _ ** _talk_ ** _ … which I know means kissing, but I think she means ‘actually talking’ as well.  _ Hades was lost in his thoughts of Persephone as he reached the floor to his office. He barely glanced at Minthe, who looked at him like his head was on backwards, when she handed him a fresh pile of files and note cards with calls he needed to return. Barely thinking of the pile of work in his arms he walked into his office with viger and determination to blaze through the day. An hour later, as he was done returning phone calls, there was a knock on the door but they didn’t wait for him to answer. “Hello, Hecate.” 

“Hades, I was summoned by you PA. Apparently you were “off your rocker”.” She declared as she closed the door and plopped herself into one of the chairs at the front of his desk. 

“I didn't even speak to her, just took my work and came to my office!” Hades barely peaked over the file he was reading.

“Maybe it's the quick dedication to your work? Do you even have a coffee?” Hecate offered.

“Well no, but I had some this morning and had just come back from lunch.” Hades answered.

“With Persephone?”

“Yes.” Hades tried to keep his voice nonchalant. 

“Hades, your blush is much too deep for a simple ‘yes’! Did something happen? Did you argue or do something embarrassing?” Hecate was leaning forward in anticipation of details.

“Nothing embarrassing and we did not argue.” Hades again made his answer short to not give anything away. 

“So you had a nice time?”

“It's always nice to spend time with a friend.”

“By the looks of your hair I would say it was more then  _ nice  _ or  _ friendly.”  _ Hecate quipped.

“Hecate!” Hades hands went to try and smooth his hair more, wondering where he missed.

“Hades! You are going to have to take a comb to the back. Her fingers must have been deeply entwined in your hair.” Hecate was laughing as Hades stood and walked to his office closet and started to comb his hair like she advised. “So are you going to admit it?”

“Admit what?” he grumbled.

“That it was Persephone who knotted up your hair in the back! That you have gotten a good snog session in on only the second of your ‘not a date’ dates. Also as friends of both of you I believe I get details.”

“Gentlemen don't kiss and tell!” rolling his eyes at his second in command. 

“So you did kiss!”

“Yes. We kissed. I took her to the restaurant you suggested after she spent a decent amount of time flirting with me in my office. I decided to reciprocate some flirting and she was receptive to it. She asked me to kiss her so I did.” Hades spewed it out with as much enthusiasm as a preteen girl getting to tell her friend about her first kiss.

“It looks like you kissed her quite thoroughly.” she laughed.

“I believe so. And she asked me to meet her again tonight once I was done with work!” Hades was now bouncing on his toes with excitement.

“So that is the reason you hurried to your work! Have to get it done as fast as you can so you can see her again?”

“Yes!” Hades moaned.

“Well I have good, and bad news, then.” Hecate paused for a moment to make sure he was listening. “We have a meeting with the Shade Coordinations department in an hour so you will get to see her. But I am not sure you will be able to pretend like nothing happened convincingly enough to go.”

“I am not a love sick fool Hecate!” Hades growled at her.

“Yes you are! But you are also my king and friend so I will believe you if you say you can make this meeting without letting the cat out of the bag.”

That is when it dawned on Hades that a restaurant parking lot was not a secluded place for a King to be passionately kissing an ex-GOEM candidate that the media was still trying to find out the details of why she was no longer in the program. “Hecate, I may have messed that up already. We were not exactly in a private place when... we…”

“Kissed. Tell me it was just kissing, if I have to pay off and threaten people not to publish photos of the King! Because if you  _ kanoodled  _ I might not be able to stop a photo of that!”

“No we didn’t…. _ kanoodle.  _ But we were very enthusiastic so I would appreciate any discretion we can still achieve. If not, I will be the one to tell Persephone.”

“I will reach out to the furies and then come collect you for the meeting when it is time to head down. I will let you know when I know something.” Hecate let herself out as Hades returned to his desk. 

_ Hopefully, I did not ruin this before it even really starts. I should have known better than to act like that in public. She was right. I am a love drunk fool. Love...I was so happy to allow myself to flirt with her and now I think the word love like it is nothing…. I have to do what I can to not try and rush her and let her set the pace. I am still a creepy old man but she seems to like it…. I just need her to feel comfortable setting the rules, with me being a king, her boss, and waaaay older than her, our dynamic could sway to her feeling like she HAS to do something. I don't want that at all. I want her to always feel safe with me. I am going to have to make sure I discuss this with my therapist. Maybe she can give me pointers on making sure she knows she is in charge of herself no matter what our dynamic.  _ Hades emailed his therapist that he would need to change from their current subject for his next session and confirmed that he would be there the next morning. He then resumed his work since the meeting was essentially Shade Coordinations putting in a quarterly report and updating him on any changes or challenges the department was having. Attending a meeting versus having to present a project allowed him to be more confident that he could control himself from being obvious who his favorite Shade Coordinator was. 

The King of the Dead couldn't keep the smile off his face as he and Hecate headed down to the board room on Persephone’s floor an hour later. His thoughts not really forming actual thoughts but more a swirl of pink and blue and flashes of Persephone’s smile. So lost in thought of his little goddess he never noticed the surprised looks of his employees seeing their boss glowing in happiness without a dog in sight. The only pause he had was when Hecate’s phone rang.

“Hades I should take this, it is one of the furies, they could have an update.”

“Ok. I will meet you there and we can touch base after the meeting.” Hades didn't wait for her to respond as she was already answering her phone. Heading into the meeting he couldn’t believe his luck, as it was only Persephone in the room. She had not heard him come in as she was attempting to connect her computer to the projector; so Hades continued until he could bend over to whisper into her ear. “Good Afternoon Sweetness.” Hades didn’t know that she would jump so much but was there to catch her when she lost balance.

As soon as she realized who held her she smiled up at him, “Hello Hades, I didn’t know anyone had entered the room.”

“Just me and they don’t call me The Unseen One for nothing.” Hades grinned back at her.

Presphone placed her hand upon his cheek, “I see you.” 

“That’s not what-”

Persephone had pressed her lip to his to silence him. “I know what you meant but I see you.” Persephone kissed him again before turning back to the projector. “Uhg! Hades can you help me with this! I am supposed to be the slide operator for this presentation!”

“Of course Kore let me show you,” Hades leaned around the goddess, his long arm extending to show her where to click. “You just turn on the bluetooth on the projector and then search for devices on the computer. Click there.”

“Oh thank you, what do I do to make it look better?” Persephone was squinting at the dark square projected across the room. 

“Just needs a minute to warm up and to dim the lights. Otherwise it will project whatever you have on your computer screen. Just remember to disconnect before you exit the slide show. I have shown many people pictures of my dogs by accident at the end of a business presentation since they are my desktop background.” Hades was happy to see that his past technical flops brought forth her smile.

“Oh I miss the other puppies!! I see Cerberus all the time but he is my special working baby!” Kore blushed once she realized that she let slip that she thought of Cerberus as also a little hers. 

Hades loved the way the blush spread across her face and spread down her neck, he wondered if it would continue down further if he teaser her enough. “Well he does love his flower crowns! I am sure the other dogs would love to see you.”

“Maybe, if you are comfortable with it, we can have that talk at your place?” She asked in a tone that let him no she was 100% ok if he said no.

“I would love that. We could order in if you want?” Hades offered.

“Sounds perfect!” Persephone was about to kiss him again when the door opened and the rest of the Shade Coordination team walked in, followed by Hecate. “Talk to you later,” She whispered, dismissing him to his seat at the head of the table. 

The meeting was as expected, though Hades did enjoy occasionally catching Persephone’s eye so he could smile at her. He couldn’t help but flirt with her, just a little, now that he knows that she returns at least his attraction. As he was ending the meeting and giving his decisions on their proposals he nearly collapsed with delight. Persephone had caught his eye and was sending him a small wink and biting the corner of her lip. He felt dizzy and confident at the same time as she kept her eyes locked to him as he stood up and walked out of the conference room. He and Hecate had barely made it to the elevator when his phone dinged with a message from Persephone.

Sorry! I almost blew our cover! I just can’t help it when you are so… Authoritative ;)

**You can look at me like that any damn time you please Sweetness. **

<3 <3 <3 I am going to be in tower 2 library after my shift to work on homework. Come get me when you are done?

**I will be as efficient as possible. :) see you soon!**

:)

Hecate had politely waited for him to finish flirting and put his phone in his pocket before speaking. “So far our sources have reported that no one has a picture of your lunch date.”

Hades let out a sigh, “Thank you, Hecate. Will they continue to monitor the situation for us?”

“Of course.” Hecate said coolly, “Some still remember the eyeball incident from last year.”

“Well at least it can be helpful in this situation.” Hades said as they entered his office. Once the door was shut he asked, “so how did we do?”

“I believe everyone was aware of you flirting but that is nothing new within the office. Everyone is loyal here and will not sell a story.” 

Hades gasped, “nothing new? Has she been flirting with me before?”

Rolling her eyes, “Yes, Hades, she has been doing her best to flirt with you though she seems to have figured it out now. And you have been trying to not flirt with her since you met her, failing miserably I might add. You two seem to be the only ones who didn’t know that you were flirting with each other. I had to shut down a betting pool for how long it would take for you two to start dating after you broke up with Minthe.” 

“So her feelings for me are not new?”

“No, Hades, and you might not like hearing this, I believe that you are the reason she realized she couldn’t stay in GOEM.”

“Did she say that?!” Hades looked at Hecate with wild concern.He would never wish for Persephone to make big life decisions because of what she thought he wanted. 

“No but she often talked about how her heart was being pulled too far away from where her mother was leading her to.I believe she came to the conclusion that if she could have those kind of feelings for you, so quickly, that she knew she couldn't be an Eternal Maiden.” Hecate patted her friend and kind on the arm. “If you care to know, I think she made the right choice, and I think she believes she did as well.”

“Thank you Hecate.” Hades sighed. 

“No problem,Your Majesty. Now finish your work, you have an important conversation to have.” With that Hecate was out the door. Hades smiled at the thought of having Persephone back at his home and got back to work. He wasn't sure how he felt if Persephone did leave GOEM because of her feeling for him when he was not in a place that he could openly respond with his own. He was more than willing to make up for it though.


	8. It was More Then Kissing to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Asspollo is mentioned, therefor all the things that come with him are also alluded to.   
This is a long chapter for me and it is a little bit of a roller coaster that ends in some lemon flavored juice that will hopefully quench some thirst   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 7 pm when Hades finished his work and headed to tower two to collect his Goddess of Spring. Engrossed in a book as he closed the distance between them, Hades was able to appreciate the way her cheek rested upon her hand. The way she had curled her legs under herself upon the chair and had kicked off her shoes.  _ So very at home in my kingdom.  _ He didn’t know how long he stood staring at her but she eventually felt his eyes upon her. Turning to meet his gaze across the room, her face went from curious to elated. Hades was ecstatic to be the source of the joy spreading across her face. He quickly made his way across the library, his smile widening with each step he took. “Sweetness.”

“Hello Hades, all finished?” With the comfort of it being after hours she reached out to take his hand.

Rubbing his thumb across her knuckles he responded, “I am but you can take your time.”

“No, I am just reading ahead at this point, give me a second to pack up and I will be ready to go.” Letting go of Hades so she could pack up her bag, he waited with her coat, opening it for her to slide her arms through when she was ready. Persephone took his arm when he offered it and they walked back to tower one’s parking garage. Once in the safety of the tinted windows of Hades' car, Persephone put a hand upon his cheek, “kiss me” she whispered.

Hades lean down to press his lips upon hers, intending for it to be chaste and sweet, Persephone had other ideas. Nipping at his lower lip when he tried to pull away and catching his head as her hand tangled through his hair. “Kore, we will never get home if you keep that up.”

“I promise we will make it  _ home,”  _ Persephone emphasized the word making Hades realize he had offered it like it belonged to both of them already. “You are very handsome when you blush.”

“Sorry I didn’t mean to be presumptuous....”

“We will talk when we get home,” Persephone smiled, remaking the misspoken words on purpose. “For now kiss me once, thoroughly, so I can make the drive on my side of the car.” Hades smiled as he willingly obliged her, his eyes rolling back as she slid her tongue against his. 

Hades drove home at a record pace, keeping his eyes on the road so he was not distracted by the goddess in his passenger seat. It was a hard endeavor on its own, with his own desire for her, but he could see her try to catch his eye in his peripheral vision as well.  _ If I look at her now, I will pull the car over and ravish her. We will never make it home and I will not get to hear what she has to say. She will never get to hear what I need to tell her; she needs to know the full width of what she means to me before she makes her decision. I will lay myself bare so that she may choose for herself what path we will take.  _

Once they had pulled into his garage Hades opened the car door for Persephone and took her hand. Feeling the chill upon her skin he decided they could have their conversation in the den. It offered his largest fireplace and a soft black velvet couch with throw pillows and fleece blankets. Minthe had never really liked the den, she thought it needed more elegance, more finery. She had told Hades on many occasions she did not understand him buying fleece when he could afford cashmere. He liked the fluffy feel of fleece, reminded him of his dogs. He also could be ok with any of the dogs accidentally leaving muddy paw prints or chewing on them without thinking that he should care to stop them. He felt Persephone would better understand the simple comfort he wanted this room to provide. 

Once she was settled on the couch Persephone watched Hades as he used his powers to make the large fireplace come to life. “Where are the babies?”

Hades smiled as she asked, loving that she likes his dogs. “Cerberus takes his own time coming home from the gate. The others are with the dog walker.”

“You don’t walk them yourself?” She looked a little shocked.

“I do on the weekends and if I get home in time. But during the week when I don't know how the workload will go...I like to make sure they get plenty of exercise and attention even if it isn't with me.” 

Persephone’s face was stuck in a look of adoration for his thoughtfulness to his pets. “You are such a good dog daddy!”

“Thank you,” Hades blushed. “They should be home around 9. I sent a text to the walker to let them stay at the park longer to give us time before they distracted us. When they get home they will be very hungry and demanding. I will need to get them fed right away and...”

“CAN I HELP?!” Persephone excitedly interrupted Hades.

Hades smile spread wide across his face. “I would love that.” With the fire started he sat across the couch from Persephone. “So you ask for us to talk...”

“Yup..” Persephone looked like she was trying to not run or scream.

“Sweetness, if you are uncomfortable we can talk somewhere else, or sometime else.” Hades was not sure what caused Persephone’s sudden discomfort but if it meant delaying whatever kind of relationship they were going to have to make her feel better then that is what they will do. 

“It’s not the time or place that makes me uncomfortable,” She saw his face drop. “You do not make me uncomfortable Hades. You never have. You make me feel safe and strong. I just feel that there is some information that you need to know before you decide if I am someone worth spending time with.”

“Kore, I enjoy every minute with you.” Hades assured her reaching out to hold her hand.

Closing her eyes Persephone continued, “But you don’t know everything. If we continue with this in the way I hope then there are things you need to know. Things in my past that might change your mind.” 

Hades saw the tears start to form in her eyes and wondered what in all the cosmos could she be so afraid to tell him.  _ More reason to tell her how I feel, then she can understand that nothing in her past will change how I feel about her in the present.  _ “Kore, my little goddess we all have pasts. I am a king, I more than anyone have a past. There are so many things I wish I could take back. I will not judge you for yours when mine is written in history books under the definition of traitor.” The tears started streaming down her face and Hades could not take it anymore. “Kore, can I hold you please. I don’t know what is wrong or what you are scared to tell me but it hurts me to see you so upset and I don’t know how to help.” Persephone nodded so he slid across the couch to her, placing a small kiss to the top of her head before tucking her below his chin. 

Cocooned beside him, Persephone was able to calm her tears. “Can I tell you from here?”

“If you feel ok telling me when we are like this, I will listen and hold you.” He placed another kiss on her hair. 

“So I would like to preface this conversation with letting you know that I have had feelings for you for a very long time and if you are ok with it I would like us to start dating. While kissing you now feels amazing I think being your girlfriend and kissing you would be even better.”

“Kore, I really..”

“NOPE! I get to finish first and then you get to answer. If I pause I might not tell you everything and you deserve all the information to make an informed decision!” Persephone pause for a moment making sure he would stay silent then continued. “I had feelings for you very early on. I was confused because I was supposed to be in GOEM but I couldn’t stop myself from flirting with you. I felt horrible because I was lying to Artemis about what you meant to me and also because you meant  **so ** much to me and you had a girlfriend. It didn’t matter that she had been the one to send me to Tartarus, yes Hades it was her but remember I need you not to interrupt me.” She paused again to make sure he was OK with being quiet on this account. “Whatever she did to me, she was still your girlfriend and it wasn’t respectful of me to daydream of you breaking up with her to declare your undying love for me. When I resolved to keep my distance from you someone else was forcing themselves into my life.”

The tears started to swell again as she told him what Apollo did to her. She thought of all the times he would interrupt her this would be it but all he did was pull her closer. His breathing was labored and she could feel her hair becoming wet from his own tears, watering the pink freesia that had bloomed there. “Then you broke up with Minthe and I was no longer physically an eternal maiden. I know now I could have kept it a secret and continued in GOEM if I wanted to but I wanted out. You were single and I desperately wanted to connect with you. I asked Eros to help me figure out my exit plan. One night while discussing our next step Ares overheard us and dropped us a huge piece of the puzzle. Ares admitted that when we had first met her knew I was a fertility goddess and that when my mother drove him off she also paid him off to keep it quiet. So we told Aphrodite and she set up a meeting with her, Hera, Hestia, and my mother. Aphrodite demanded that I be released from GOEM ties due to my fertility status and them trying to hide my true identity. Eventually the meeting got heated and I shouted that I couldn't continue no matter what anyone thought because I was no longer a maiden. I told them about Apollo and how they had to release me. My mother freaked, begged Hestia to allow me to continue for my own safety. That hidden within GOEM was the only way to keep  **you** from knowing. Hera dismissed everyone except me and my mother and forbade everyone else from ever speaking of the meeting. She had to use her status of Queen of the Gods to get her to tell us but, Hades I am sorry and I don't know how, but I can apparently call on shades. Demeter was afraid that if you learned of my abilities that you would challenge me and banish me to Tartarus. Hera told her that my abilities proved that she made the right choice and I belonged working in the underworld. That my mother had created more issues by denying me the knowledge of my potential and was no longer able to speak on decisions of my life. Hera then dismissed by mother.”

Persephone could almost hear Hades brain turning in the information she had told him but she was almost done. “ Hera and I spent a week gathering evidence that Apollo was a predator before delivering it to Zeus. It was far too damning for Zeus to ignore so he bartered with me. I would keep silent, Apollo would be punished privately and painfully till he showed remorse and Apollo would have to pay back my scholarship to GOEM since he was the direct reason why I would no longer qualify. Zeus and Hera will pay for the rest of my collage and keep me out of Tartarus if you ever dreamed that my powers were traitorous. Though Hera told me she would die of surprise if they ever had to actually hold to the last promise. Artemis didn’t know why I left GOEM so she kicked me out and I went to Eros for help again. He gave me his old apartment and Aphrodite said from one fertility goddess to the next she would only charge me in roses. Then I was back at work and school and I finished out that semester working on me and trying to stay as far away from you as possible until I knew I was ready. I went to therapy and Eros gave me sex ed. I was starting to put a plan together to put myself in front of you and then you were the Professor in my ‘Learn more about my crush’s kingdom class’ and you seemed to be very happy to see me. After I was unable to keep myself from throwing myself at you after our first lunch I called Eros. He told me about  _ kinks  _ and we deduced that I might be  _ extra _ attracted to you when you are in positions of authority. Which is, like,  **always** ! You are a king, my boss, and now my professor. Though I think I am exceptionally drawn to the professor part, I am too distracted learning how to be a shade coordinator and a citizen of the Underworld to get to excited in those roles. But I  **know ** I am a good student and I  **REALLY ** _ need _ you to tell me what a good student I am while your hands slide up my skirt.” Persephone took a deep breath. “So now you know how insane and messed up I am and I know you were probably just enjoying kissing and not being serious but I can’t do that. My feelings for you don’t allow me to be ok with it just being kissing with no attachment. So now it’s you turn to talk or kick me out or challenge me for evoking powers within your domain. I am done, your turn.”

Hades could tell Persephone was nervously awaiting her reaction but it was a lot to process. So while he didn’t want to prolong her discomfort it was several minutes before he was able to respond. Clearing his throat he started, “My sweet Goddess of Spring, I don't have any words to alleviate the pain and fear you have been through. But I can assure you, what Apollo did was not your fault, I will  **NEVER** cast you out because you have powers related to the Underworld, though we might have to deal with ramifications of what that might mean for you later. I would very much like to tell you what a very good student you are and it was more than kissing to me.”

Wiping her eyes, Persephone finally lifted her head from Hades chest. “Really?” she asked hopefully.

“Kore, I thought you were the most amazing Goddess from the first moment I met you and you continue to prove me right with every moment of everyday. I was desperate for you but never thought you would ever reciprocate any feelings for me. Eventually I couldn’t hide that my every spare moment was filled with thoughts of you. So Minthe and I ended, long after we should have, and I was more then willing to just admire you from afar believing that your flirting was just you being friendly and sweet. I want to be with you, we should take our time, maybe go on a date that is a date from the beginning. But I want to be with you.” Hades had brought his hand up to stroke his thumb back and forth across her cheek.

“Hades will you kiss me now, please?” Persephone whispered.

Hades answer was a sweet press of his lips to hers but one was not enough. Slowly their slow sweet kisses turned warmer, lips lingered longer before parting. Persephone was the one to slide her tongue across Hades’ bottom lip encouraging him to deepen their intimacy. More than willing the hand that was on her cheek slid into her hair and pulled her closer to him. Their breath mingled for a moment before Hades pressed his lips to hers again, but this time demanding. Seeking her pleasure as their mouths intertwined Hades slowly closed his fist in her hair just enough for her to feel a slow tingle against her scalp. It caused her to moan into his mouth, so he pulled gently to separate their faces. Her moan became louder and the mewling noise she made as he licked across her pulse point sent a wave of pleasure through him. 

“H-H-adeees!” Persephone moaned as he nipped along her neck. When he reached her collar bone and sucked at her skin she groaned as she felt her core pulse. Before she could put thought to it, Persephone pushed Hades back onto the couch and straddle his lap. After holding them up in surrender to whatever she had planned, Hades hands found a home on Persephone’s hips. Standing on her knees there faces were at the same height. Hades leaned forward to kiss her again, fingers tightening against the corduroy of her skirt. Persephone was slowly sliding to sit against Hades, wanting to return to the feeling of him covering her with himself as they tongues met. Once she was fully seated, Hades moved his hand from hips to the lowest part of her back and pulled her against him, her knees sliding further out on the back of the couch. This caused her skirt to be bunched up to her hip. Her black lace panties were the only thing left covering the heat pooling within her. 

Hades could feel the warmth of her center radiating from her, tantalizing heat just over his half hard cock. He sucked her lower lip hard and Persephone bucked on instinct, rubbing herself against the front of Hades pants. His cock hardened to full mast, twitching against the front of his clothing seeking for release. Hades growled into her neck and she hummed her approval before rubbing herself against him again. “Persephone, tell me what you need.” He moved his lips against her neck.

“I don't know, I just, I just need more. I need to feel more of you Hades.” She went to start opening his shirt but his hands stilled her own.

“Kore I have some pretty serious scars I am not sure you will find pleasing.”

“I have stretch marks will you want me less!” Her fierceness surprised him.

“No! Of course not! They are part of you!” His face softened with concern that she thought he might not love a part of her body.

“Then do me the same courtesy of knowing that I will love you scars as they are a part of you as well.” She returned to removing his shirt and Hades closed his eyes. When his shirt was off he thought he would hear gasps of some other sign of disgust but it was silent. He opened his eyes to see her staring longingly at them. “They are beautiful.” she whispered. She ran her fingers lightly over them sending tingles up his spine. “Is this ok?”

“Mmm. yes. It feels good.” She continues to run her fingers across his chest and press small kisses across his jaw line. Hades hands also began to explode, sliding under her black blouse to run his hand on her bare back.  _ Her skin is softer than I could ever imagine and she smells like lilacs and roses.  _

Persephone slowly leaned back from Hades, meeting his eyes and grabbing the bottom of her shift. She lifted if over her head and whispered “more.” Hades went to rub his hands up to her shoulders but she shook her head no. Unhooking her bra she let it fall forward and then tossed it to the side. Grabbing his hands she placed them directly against her breast, “more.” Hades squeezed lightly and she leaned her head back and moaned, sliding once again against the front of Hades. This time she did not stop, slowly rocking herself up and down the bulge in Hades pants. Her hands went to Hades shoulders to keep balance and she continues to tease herself on him. 

“Kore, can I touch you?” Hades moaned.

“You are.” She bit her lip as she spoke.

Hades slipped one hand down her stomach to sit above the waistband of her skirt. “No Sweetness, can I touch you?”

“Oh gods, yes, please.”

“Promise to tell me if you don't like something or if you feel unsure of something you will tell me?”

“Promise, please Hades, touch me.”

He wasted no time reaching down and around her skirt pushing her panties to one side. He took his pointer finger and traced down and then back up her fold before pressing into them. He placed his finger tip against her clit, circling it once, then twice. He slid his finger down to her entrance to wet his finger, adding his middle finger as he slid without entering. Hades returned to Persephone's clit making a small V with his fingertips and rolling it in between slightly squeezing every so often. Persephone still held onto Hades shoulders for balance as one hand squeezed her breast and teased her nipples while the other was causing her legs to shake slightly. Her moans urged him on, replacing his fingers with his thumb so he could press them against her entrance. He asked one more time “Are you ok if I continue?”

Persephone leaned into his ear and moaned, “Please Professor!”

Hades didn’t think he would have the reaction he did. He was willing to help Persephone with any of her kinks as long as he got to participate but when she called him Professor, the proof of how much she liked it spilled onto his waiting fingers. He pressed his fingers firmer to her, “You want me to be Professor right now little goddess?”

“Yes please Professor.”

“Little goddess then I need you to pay attention while I give you your lesson.” As he spoke he pushed a finger into her rolled his thumb over her nub. 

“Mmm yes.”

As he started to pump the single finger in and out of her he asked, “Will you be an attentive student Sweetness?” She moaned in answer so he rewarded her with another finger and she moaned again. “ What do you say for the extra credit Kore.” His voice was deep and demanding.

“Ah, tha-thank you, p- professor!”

“There is my smart goddess.” His fingers were slowly pumping in and out of her as her walls began to quake around them. “Ms. Kore you are such a good student I think I need to speed up the pace of this lecture.” He pumped fast and curved his finger when the were fully sheathed inside her teasing her g-spot with the promise of more to come. Her walls were clenching around his fingers and her fluids were dripping down his hands he knew she was close. Tearing his other hand from the beauty that was her breast, he put his arm under her ass and lifted her up, giving him more asses for his other hand to pump fast and harder. Leaning his head down her wrapped his lips around her left nipple and sucked every time he plunged his fingers into her. 

“Hades! Fuck! Fuck.”

He pulled off her nipple with a pop causing her to moan. “I am Professor right now Little Goddess.” She moaned again and he sucked on her right nipple. “You better find a way to earn back you points Ms. Kore.”

“Mmm h- how can I please you Professor?”

“Cum Ms. Kore, cum and drench my hand with how much you want to take my class!” His voice was demanding again which made her let out a shaky breath. Hades returned to licking and sucking her chest. Like the good student she was she proved she could go beyond expectations. Her core tightened around and then flooded around Hades hand as she mumble incoherently. Hades put her back down and pulled her to his chest placing kisses in her hair where flowers had not bloomed. Looking around he saw the room was filled with vines and petals. 

He was smiling into her hair feeling her breathing slow when suddenly there was barking from the front of the house. Persephone perked up with a wide smile on her face, “The doggies are home!” 


	9. Bon Appetit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A delightful discussion in the doggy dinning room

Hades was faster to dress, just missing a shirt went to go tip the nymph who had been sent by the company that night. Happy tails lead their owner to the kitchen where they knew dinner awaited but also the scent of spring. Persephone sat upon the kitchen island, feet swinging with excitement, "Hello Babies!" She jumped down to kneel upon the floor and dote affection upon each of the 6 dogs who were home. Even Cordon Blu accepted a head scratch before returning to nip at Hades pants to demand food. 

"Ok, OK, I know Blu it's time to eat. Come on Kore I will show you to the doggy dining room." Hades helped Persephone to her feet and led her to the large pantry that had turned into The Packs dining quarters.

Persephone couldn't help but be impressed at the level of training that Hades put into his dogs. As they entered the room each dog sat in front of their own food bowl. Each food bowl sat in front of a wooden box with their name burned in it, except Blu who had what appeared to be a silver mini fridge with his name engraved in it but no bowl. Hades saw her confusion and answered her look, "Blu is picky. Only eats a very expensive, refrigerated only brand. I have to special order it but they do come in perfect serving sizes for Blu then."

Persephone giggled, "spoiled!"

"Rotten! But I do make sure that each dog gets food made for each of their own needs as well." Hades smiled down at Persephone.

"You're such a good Daddy! They eat healthy and all so well trained! Sitting so nice!" She cooed down at them. 

"Dinner time with this many dogs has to be very controlled. But you haven't seen nothing! You start with PJ and we will meet in the middle. They all get one scoop" he instructed her. Persephone was not all that surprised to find each container of dog food had their own sized measuring cup with their names in the handles as well. She was surprised that none of the dogs were eating yet. They all sat still waiting. Once all the dogs were fed and Hades led Persephone to the door and waited as all the dogs looked to him. "Bon appetit!" That was the key word as all the dogs lunged into eating. 

"They wait for you to tell them to enjoy their meal?" Persephone giggled. 

"Well I had to have a training word or one would start eating first and then go steal from the others. So I figured 'why not'!" He liked that Persephone was well impressed by their training. 

“You are adorable!” She blushed as she floated up to give Hades a quick kiss to his lips. 

Wrapping his hands around her waist to keep her flush to his chest he chuckled into her hair. “As King of the Underworld I have been called many things, but never adorable, Little Goddess.”

“Well you are!” Persephone confirmed it with another quick kiss. 

“Does my adorableness earn me a date this Saturday night?” Hades asked as his lips skittered across her jawbone. 

“I think that would be allotted with your level of adorableness if you keep your scoundrel level down!” She teased, giggling as he pressed a kiss to her ear lobe. 

“That will be very difficult for me now that I know how you feel about me but I will do my best to behave if that means you will allow me to take you to Ambrosia.” 

“Hades! That place is very fancy! A little peasant girl like me wont fit in there!” Persephone pulled back to look him in the face. 

Hades' face set stern in his seriousness as he addressed her, “Kore you are a daughter of a High Six and will be on the arm of a King. That alone makes you enough but on top of that you are incredibly intelligent with a heart of gold who pushes people to be a better version of themselves. You are the most worthy person I know to dine at the finest restaurant in all the realms!” 

The deep magenta of her blush let him know that she was still nervous and it only took a moment before she let him know why. “Hades...I don’t..I can’t.. I can’t afford their dress code.” 

Hades looked applauded and ashamed of himself for a second, “Am I so removed from real life as a king that I don't pay my employees well?” He sounded frantic, letting go of Persephone to pace and run his hands through his hair.

“NO! NO! no! You pay us extremely well. I just...I just maybe donate  _ all-of-my-extra-money-to-souls-stuck-on-the-river-bank.”  _

“YOU WHAT!” Hades’ voice was coated in anger and dipped in worry as he faced her. “KORE IT IS VERY DANGEROUS FOR YOU TO BE THERE ALONE YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME!”

“I didn’t go myself!” Persephone stomped. “I paid a nymph friend of mine in Shade Coordination to do it for me. It’s not fair that some have to wait just because they fall on hard times and THEN DIE!” 

“It's the way it is Kore, but I should have guessed you would not agree with it.” Hades knowing that she wasn’t repeatedly putting herself in danger was quick to let go of the fear disguised as anger, his voice now cool and calm. 

“So maybe after a good heated debate you might be willing to change it?” Persephone asked.

“Sweetness, you know me well enough, do you think if I could I wouldn't have already changed this rule?” Hades put out his hands for her to examine him. 

Persephone looked at him, knowing the natural state of kindness. “I mean yes, but you are the god of wealth, so I thought maybe you were standing on your business savvy?” Hades looked at her with a tilted eyebrow. “OK, yes that doesn’t sound like you. So why is it still in place”

“It's actually the subject of our next class….” Hades whispered.

“Well I can wait with the rest of my school mates then,” Persephone smiled trying to encourage the flirtation that had been there before.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like a private lesson?” He chuckled out.

“Oh, Professor, I plan on more of an  _ in depth _ exploration of your  _ Kingdom  _ in my private lessons.” Persephone purred and she closed the gap between them. She couldt see the hitch in his breath as his  _ Kingdom _ came to call at her words. 

“Oh my gods Kore! You are going to kill me!” Hades moned. Persephone went to reach for the bulge in his pants but Hades caught her wrist. “I can wait. I want us to keep a clear understanding that this is more than sex. Which means I will be taking you out before you get introduced to my  _ Kingdom.  _ Preferably this Saturday...at Ambrosia?” Hades looked for her answer.

“I still don’t have anything to wear there.” She pulled at his tie coyly hoping to not bring up why she couldn't afford a dress for such a fancy place. 

“Well since I am partially to blame for that, how about you call Eros and let him know where I want to take you. He can report back to me on where he wants to shop for you and I can handle it from there.”

“Hades I don't want you spending all of..”

Hades held up a hand to stop her. “No, I want to take you there so I am responsible for providing you with all the things you will need to be comfortable there.”

“But Hades..”

“AH! Nope, I will be the authority on this!” Persephone blushed at his phrasing knowing he used it in jest but it still had the same effect. “Now it’s getting late, may I have you in my arms one last time before I escort you home?” Persephone giggled but rushed into his arm and it was only a matter of nano seconds before her lips were covered with his again. 

When Persephone finally made it through her front door it was to her dismay alone but Hades was a man of his word. She had got many long kisses good night. Once she gazed out her window to wave goodbye as Hades and watched him drive away she opened her phone.

To Pillow Wings: Eros come quickly! At home! BIG BLUE NEWS!

To Cinnamon Roll: YES FINALLY! OMW Baby Girl!


End file.
